dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terrence McGinnis (Hush Beyond)
Outside of Batman #700, the New Earth version of Terry hasn't been expanded in terms of story. The recent Adam Beechen and Ryan Benjamin miniseries, from which some of this article draws summary, may take place in the Earth-12 continuity that closely resembles the animated series. However, this is not entirely clear. This issue requires consideration because in Batman #700, the New Earth "Old Man Wayne" role was fulfilled by an elderly Damian Wayne, whereas the Beechen miniseries explicitly establishes Bruce as Terry's mentor. :This article needs to be split up into Terrence McGinnis (Batman in Bethlehem), who's had an appearance in (and a mention in ), and "Terrence McGinnis (Whatever)", who appeared in Batman Beyond Vol 3 and possibly Batman Beyond Vol 4. It's never explicitly stated that this is Earth-12, but the Countdown Arena mini established that universe as wholly different from this one, with Hal Jordan rather than Kai-Ro as GL. :Currently, there are five or so different Terry's: * DCAU * Earth-12 * Superman/Batman Annual #4 (currently merged with DCAU) * Batman in Bethlehem (currently merged with below) * Batman Beyond Vol 3/4 (currently merged with above) :The first two are actual characters, the other three have only been confirmed as Possible Futures. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Beechen (writer of Batman Beyond v3) said himself that it takes place in the "main-stream" universe. I think that'd make it New Earth's "possible future". Most Excellent Captain Spider 02:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::True, but most possible futures in mainstream comics are New Earth possible futures. Batman in Bethlehem is also a possible future of New Earth. How does "Terrence McGinnis (Batman Beyond)" sound? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. The Terry McGinnis that appears in the Batman Beyond: Hush Beyond miniseries and on-going series (2011) needs to have his own page. Beechen did say "mainstream universe", but he didn't say New Earth. Excerpt from an interview "Nrama: Will your mini-series explore the exact same Terry McGinnis we know from the series? Beechen: Yup, same guy. Our story takes place after the animated series ends..." https://www.newsarama.com/comics/adam-beechen-batman-beyond-100318.html If it's a continuation of the DCAU, it's not New Earth. Beechen also said, "There aren't any immediate plans for tie-ins with the current continuity of the Batman books." https://www.newsarama.com/comics/adam-beechen-batman-beyond-ongoing-101019.html This is enough for me to believe these books have nothing to do with New Earth. Especially since Bruce is the mentor instead of Damian. (Sorry if this is sloppy. I'm still learning.) Batfan86 02:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Screw ups here I have to say that there are some errors here. I have a copy of the graphic novel and it specifically shows just clearly that it takes place sometime after "Return of the Joker" yet it says Terry McGinnis was mentored by Damian Wayne. Can someone explain why? RiderJones 23:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :This article needs to be split up. Part of it belongs to Terrence McGinnis (Batman in Bethlehem). --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 23:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) DCnU or not? What's our stance on the new Beyond comic? Should we consider it a possible or confirmed future for New Earth? I noticed a subtle hint that could make it possible (Bruce asking if Barbara's legs hurt), but it's still leaning more towards DCAU, since it references one of the episodes and is drawn in that style (could just be similarities of universe, though). If we could see some indication that Damian is in this world, that would be a big help. I'll be looking for anything of that nature in the next few issues. --DARK 14:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's a possible future that takes elements from New Earth/DCnU and DCAU. I don't think there are New Earth characters. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 14:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Good news, everyone: Issue 2 mentions Hush, so we can conclude it at least fits in with the New Earth timeline to some degree. --DARK 01:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hush (II) was a major player in Batman Beyond Vol 3, so we know it fits with that. Warhawk, for example, doesn't fit in the New Earth (or DCnU) timeline,o nly the DCAU. Batman Beyond is a self-contained possible future. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 06:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I say we should rename Terrence McGinnis (Hush Beyond) to Terrence McGinnis (Batman Beyond) since A) We don't know if these stories are in New Earth or Earth-12 B) It's still a Possible Futures --'[[User:MissyCrazyforDogs|MissyCrazy']] (talk|wall) 04:21, Apirl 26, 2013 (UTC) :See also this new discussion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 23:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC)